


Азбука

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм, жирно зачеркнув последнее слово, поспешно корябает "Д-Дин". Потому что так оно правильнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Азбука

     *  

Пока брат за двумя рядами автомобилей, грязным двориком и засиженной мухами стеклянной витриной препирается с кассиршей (ради разнообразия именно препирается, потому что флиртовать так долго он бы не стал - в дороге), Сэм сидит в машине и на обратной стороне цветастой салфетки составляет азбуку: А-Автомобиль (потому что до И-Импала очередь еще не дошла); Б- Бургер (потому что бургеры любит Дин, хотя Сэм против них тоже ничего не имеет, несмотря на то, что в забытой богом и людьми забегаловке кишечную инфекцию от них можно подхватить на раз. Они и подхватывают периодически - этого не избежать, когда всю жизнь питаешься в придорожных кафе. И алгоритм действий тогда приблизительно один и тот же: "Только не на сиденья, Сэм" - "Да найди ты хоть один чертов пакет, Сэм" - "Сейчас доедем до мотеля, Сэм" - "Хватит уже занимать толчок, Сэм" - "Выпей таблетки, Сэм" - "Отоспишься и всё пройдет". Ну, вместо "Сэм" можно подставить "Дин" - ничего от этого не изменится, разве что насчет "только не на сиденья" Дину напоминать не надо); В-Винчестер (как-то раз Дин сидит за рулем очень прямо, смотрит на дорогу немигающим взглядом и заводит разговор про семью. Что-то про Джона и Мэри, которых как будто и не было, про Адама, у которого другая фамилия, и который по любому где-то у черта на куличках (а точнее с Люцифером в клетке, но это никому не интересно), и про двух несчастных одиноких Винчестеров, которые в древней тачке тащатся по полузаброшенному шоссе где-то между Орегоном и Невадой. Одиноких? Сэм проглатывает шутку "Их много, а мы одни" и, скользя коленями по обивке, долго роется в сумке на заднем сиденье, неудобно упираясь набитым после ленча животом в спинку кресла. Дин почти улыбается: "Показываешь местным сусликам свое истинное лицо, а, Сэмми?". Но Сэм нашаривает в сумке ноутбук и, пользуясь тем, что дорога абсолютно пустынна и ровная, как стрела, забивает в поисковике их фамилию и показывает Дину страничку "Википедии" с тремя десятками городов в США, двумя в Канаде и Новой Зеландии, двадцатью историческими персоналиями, оружейной компанией и даже чертовым астероидом, открытом в тысяча девятьсот дремучем году. "Так мы не одни во вселенной? - уже по-настоящему ржет Дин. - Хотел бы я выпить на брудершафт с астероидом!"); Г-Герой (маленький Сэм думает, что их папа - герой, потом он думает, что его брат - тоже герой. Он и сам хочет стать героем, и потому послушно сидит на Рождество без подарков (хотя нет, подарки Дин приносил пару раз и вскрывать их было - как играть в лотерею), заливает кукурузные хлопья соком, потому что молоко кончилось, а выходить из номера нельзя, стреляет из дробовика и арбалета вместо того, чтобы поиграть в футбол или почитать книгу. Теперь Сэм знает, что значит быть героем - неудачи и потери, сетка шрамов по всему телу, боль и виски, вымученная однобокая улыбка и сердце, которое, зараза эдакая, все никак не очерствеет); Д-... (на Д у Сэма слов до кучи: Д-Демон, Д-Джон, Д-Дневник, Д-Дорога. Демоны когда-то были загадочными черноглазыми тварями, сшибающими самолеты и рычащими, заслышав "кристо". Потом их убивали кинжалом Руби (той, которая блондинка), отстреливали из Кольта (а пуль осталось всего пять), потом Сэм изгонял их одним мановением руки, а теперь демоны - явление еще более привычное, чем москиты во Флориде. И такое же многочисленное - полтергейста встретить и то сложнее. Джон? О старом и наболевшем - не будем. Про то, что Сэм порой боится не вспомнить его лицо - тоже. Дневник путешествует с ними до сих пор, и в нем всегда можно найти что-то новенькое, хотя, казалось, перечитан уже вдоль, поперек и как-нибудь еще. Они встречают уйму всего, о чем Джон Винчестер не только в жизни не слыхал, но и в кошмарах, должно быть, не видел, но ничего не записывают на пустых страницах, потому что передавать его - некому. Дорога тоже всегда с ними, и да, Керуака читали оба, и "Нет, Дин, старик, мы не будем рассекать по шоссе голяком только потому, что этих парней зовут почти так же, как нас". ) В конце концов, Сэм крупно выводит на салфетке "Д-Дерьмо", потому что вся их жизнь вот на такую букву "Д". А потом в поле зрения появляется довольный Дин, хлопая пухлым бумажным пакетом по чужим бамперам и капотам, и Сэм, жирно зачеркнув последнее слово, поспешно корябает "Д-Дин". Потому что так оно правильнее.     

**  

Сэму нездоровится. В хорошенький японский садик вместе с карпами и сакурой кто-то завез уйму бакэмоно - гадостных зубастых демонят. Дин, не в силах запомнить правильное название, называет их просто "зубастиками". И вот эти самые зубастики наваливаются на Сэма всей кучей и, в общем, живого места на нем остается катастрофически мало. Сэм чувствует себя паршиво, а Дин, развлекшись поиском редких японских болезней и зачитыванием вслух их симптомов, в конце концов засыпает на соседней кровати с ноутбуком на животе. Сэм тянется забинтованной рукой к тумбочке и на клочке бумаги с чьим-то номером на обратной стороне составляет азбуку: Е-Если (точнее, если бы. Если бы Мэри не заключала сделку с Желтоглазым, если бы Купидон не заставил влюбиться Джона и Мэри, если бы Дин не вынес брата из огня (дважды), если бы Джессика не умерла и Сэм остался в Стэнфорде, если бы отец не продал душу за Дина, если бы Дин не продал душу за Сэма, если бы Кастиэль не вытащил Дина из ада, если бы Сэм не встретился с Руби, если бы Сэм не отправился в Клетку, если бы Кастиэль не связался с Кроули, если бы Дин не попросил стереть память Лизе и Бену... У них была тысяча вариантов будущего. У них был перекресток с десятками дорог. Но так уж вышло, что Винчестерам куда ближе не выбирать дороги на перекрестке, а закапывать в его центре коробочку с костями и своей фотографией. Дороги сами их выбирают и приводят в итоге в... букву Ж. А можно еще в З. Нет, эти буквы заслуживают лучшего.); Ж-Жизнь (она обесценилась после такого количества смертей. И пусть они по-прежнему, захлебываясь, кричат-хрипят "Ди-и-ин!", "Сэ-э-эм!", как пить дать кто-нибудь явится и исцелит/вытащит/вернет, потому что кому-то они зачем-то все еще нужны - два недобитых психа с пунктиком друг на друге и спасении мира); З-Заправка (солнечный яркий день, и Сэм с облегчением ступает в прохладу крохотного магазинчика при заправке. Он берет пару пачек M&M's, два почти теплых пива из паршиво работающего холодильника и пакетик соленых орешков. На кассе никого нет, и Сэм, поорав для порядка, оставляет деньги на прилавке. Он возвращается в обволакивающий жар, жмурится от солнца и, открыв глаза, видит, как Дин отходит от Импалы и обливает себя бензином из шланга. Бензин странного темного цвета и шибает кисло-сладким запахом в нос за десяток шагов. Сэм роняет покупки и судорожно облизывается, а Дин щелкает зажигалкой. Чем бы не была эта жидкость, но вспыхивает она как самый настоящий бензин. Но Сэм уже знает, знает, что это за жидкость. Он бросается вперед с такой скоростью, что еще успевает подхватить выпавший из руки брата шланг. Через несколько минут Сэм, привалившись к колесу Импалы, вяло слизывает последние капли со ствола заправочного пистолета, а рядом горит Дин и уже не шевелится ); И-Икра (Сэм натирает кожу жесткой мочалкой, поеживаясь и переступая закоченевшими ступнями на ледяном кафельном полу ванной комнаты очередного мотеля. Вдруг бледная занавеска уезжает в сторону, и на ошарашенного, автоматически прикрывающегося все той же мочалкой Сэма смотрит невысокая девушка в белой ночной рубашке. И зажимает обеими руками вздутый окровавленный живот. "Ева? - растерянно произносит Сэм и орет: - Ди-и-ин!" Он почему-то ждет, что Еву сейчас распластает по потолку (условный рефлекс: ночная рубашка - потолок - огонь) и уже истерически хихикает, представляя, как будет заливать пожар струей из душа, но девушка роняет руки, из вертикального разреза на ее животе вываливаются комки темной и светлой икры и громко шлепаются на забрызганный порозовевшей водой пол. Дин, ворвавшись в ванную, застает только пытающегося задрапироваться занавеской брата и крупные, с грецкий орех, икринки на кафеле. Лицо у Дина такое, будто он сейчас спросит: "От кого залетел, Сэмми? От рыбки или жабки?", так что Сэм поспешно выпаливает: "Ева! Она была здесь!" И тут икра начинает лопаться, как миниатюрные воздушные шарики. Братья с ужасом смотрят вниз, но там прыгают лишь пухленькие смешные головастики); К-Кольт (неважно какой: хоть тот самый Кольт, хоть любимый пистолет Дина, с перламутровой рукояткой. "Мы будем здесь, слышишь? - Дин показывает Сэму записку и кладет ее на подушку, прижимая кольтом. - Поднимай свою ленивую задницу и живо к нам". Я уже, уже иду, хочет сказать Сэм, но не может даже шевельнуть губами. Бобби напоминает, что вытребованная Дином минутка уже кончилась. Тогда Дин просит еще одну ("Нет, не одну даже, полминуты, Бобби, дай мне еще тридцать секунд"), забирает с подушки пистолет и разносит Сэму череп).   Сэм просыпается мокрый, как мышь, от грохота. Ощущения в голове такие, будто ее действительно отстрелили нафиг. Сэм смотрит на зажатый в кулаке клочок бумаги и читает слова. Почему "И-Икра"? Он же хотел написать "И-Импала"! Мерзкие бакэмоно. Сэм сползает с постели и, пошатываясь, бредет к открытой двери ванной. Там раздраженный, полностью одетый Дин воюет со слетевшей перекладиной для занавески. И никакой икры на полу.    

***  

В библиотеке экономят электричество. Горит только пара настольных ламп в отсеках, а сзади, от шкафов и стеллажей, на мягких лапах неслышно подбирается тьма. Дин спокоен, а Сэм то и дело оглядывается и проверяет заткнутый за пояс джинсов и надежно прикрытый толстовкой пистолет. "Боишься, Сэм? - вкрадчиво интересуется брат. - И правильно. Потому что в темноте живут гигантские книжные чеееерви!" И со всей дури хлопает его промеж лопаток. Сэм дергается, как подстреленный, и Дин польщено ржет: "Не дрейфь, братишка. Здесь есть только один книжный червь, да и того я только что напугал до усрачки". На них громко шикает библиотекарша, и Дин, виновато улыбнувшись, снова зарывается в книгу. А Сэм вытаскивает найденную в своем томе закладку и составляет азбуку: Л-Любовь...черт, нет, Л-Лунапарк (кроме шуток, люди поглядывают на них и шарят взглядами по округе, пытаясь найти детишек, которых папаши-раздолбаи привели поразвлечься, но им не светит стать папашами (ну, строго говоря, Сэм подозревает, что папашами они  _уже_  стали и, вероятно, не раз, но со своими детишками им в любом случае познакомиться не суждено ), так что они пришли в Лунапарк сами по себе. Два взрослых мужика - в комнату смеха, в комнату страха, в очередь за попкорном, печеными яблоками, сладкой ватой и мороженым... Дин вышагивает по аллейке с облаком розовой ваты в одной руке, вафельным конусом с тремя разноцветными шариками - в другой и черт знает какой еще дрянью за щеками, как не в меру запасливый хомяк. Сэм делает морду кирпичом, но толкает Дина бедром и боком, пытаясь сохранить безопасное расстояние между собой и клоуном с воздушными шариками причудливых форм. Дин ухмыляется, но Сэм отыгрывается на колесе обозрения: крепкий ветер играет его волосами, и они лезут то в глаза, то в рот, а Дин сидит с прямой спиной и на предложение брата полюбоваться пейзажем "с высоты птичьего полета" только рвано кивает и беспомощно хлопает ресницами. В комнате смеха Сэм подозрительно приглядывается к зеркалам, невольно ожидая увидеть в них не то бледную женщину со спутанными черными лохмами, не то себя с поджатыми губами, жесткими скулами и высокомерным взглядом. Зато в комнате страха он ржет не переставая, особенно когда Дин мастерским хуком сшибает неожиданно свалившегося с потолка "висельника". Смотритель аттракциона буквально падает им на головы, как тот "висельник", и орет почище любой баньши, но у них слишком хорошее настроение. В тире Дин сшибает все фигурки и великодушно вручает плюшевого мишку девочке в розовом платьице, но поглядывает при этом на ее мамашу - яркую сочную женщину чуть за тридцать. Сэм, макая волосы в холодную воду, ловит ртом яблоки в тазике. "У тебя пасть как у кита, - замечает Дин. - И фыркаешь похоже. А если сейчас потрясешь башкой, то будет и фонтан". Потом они идут в зоопарк, потом попадают в маленький полутемный зал на представление фокусника, и Дин вырубается прямо в кресле, во сне вытирая перепачканный очередной сладкой пакостью рот о Сэмово плечо); М-Мама (Сэм не помнит свою мать живой - приход под демонской кровью, путешествия в прошлое, Рай и выкрутасы Евы не в счет. Наверное, Дину труднее: он тогда был уже большим мальчиком, ему шел пятый год); Н-Ночь (для кого-то ночь - время творчества, для кого-то - романтика, для кого-то - бессонница. Для большей части нечисти (кстати, Н-Нечисть) это время погулять на полную катушку. Соответственно, Винчестерам тоже не до сна, хотя спать по ночам они, как все нормальные люди, любят. Часы приходится наверстывать в любое другое свободное время и в любом месте. Они спят в мотелях, на диванах, на полу, в машине. Дин, даже ложась в кровать, частенько не разбирает постель, не разувается вовсе и укрывает голову и плечи курткой. Правильно, твари не станут ждать, пока ты отыщешь под кроватью джинсы и ботинки. Ночь короче дня, и день, обрубленный несколькими часами сна, тоже становится слишком коротким. Иногда Сэму кажется, что он не успевает жить. Про тот год с лишним, когда он не спал совсем, Сэм предпочитает не вспоминать); О-Одержимость (если не поминать демонов, они все равно одержимы. Одержимая семейка Винчестеров. Джон был одержим идеей отомстить за жену, убить Желтоглазого и вырастить сыновей охотниками. Дин был одержим идеей уничтожить зло, потому что тем же был одержим отец (да, хотя бы с одним сыном затея Джона удалась на все сто). Сэм был одержим идеей вернуться в колледж, к нормальной жизни. Недолго. Теперь, по прошествии шести лет, одержимость ушла, оставив У-Усталость. Но до У еще далеко, и вообще, на У можно подобрать какое-нибудь другое слово); П-Правда (это у братьев, можно сказать, хобби: скрывать друг от друга правду. Если не врать, так хотя бы недоговаривать. Ради самых благих побуждений, разумеется. С многословными обещаниями самому себе рассказать все потом, когда настанет более подходящий момент. Кому как не Винчестерам знать, куда ведет вымощенная благими намерениями дорожка - они прошли ее в оба конца. И ничему не научились).   Дин громко и горячо гукает над ухом, и Сэм подскакивает, комкая исписанную закладку в кулаке. "Те-е-етя-библиотекарь! - ерничает Дин. - А он книжки обрисовывает!" Пожилая библиотекарша снисходительно улыбается тонкими губами, но все равно подозрительно перелистывает возвращенную Сэмом книгу. Дин лыбится во весь рот, за что вылетает из дверей библиотеки с ускорением в виде подзатыльника. Но Сэм рад, что брат улыбается: в последнее время Дину чаще приходилось сдерживать слезы.    

****  

Через полчаса после того, как Дин отправляется в бар, оставшегося в номере Сэма скручивает в обычном после крушения стены припадке. После краткой экскурсии в руины памяти, сожженной страданием, как напалмом, Сэм возвращается назад. Он лежит в пространстве между кроватями, глухо ноют растянутые мышцы, пощипывает прикушенный язык и трещит голова. С одной стороны ему страшновато оставаться в такие моменты одному - было бы глупо, всеми возможными и невозможными способами рискуя жизнью без малого три десятка лет, загнуться в итоге, треснувшись башкой о ножку стола или подавившись запавшим языком. С другой стороны, когда он приходит в себя, Дин всегда смотрит на него обеспокоенно, беспомощно и устало, так, наверное, смотрит вымотанный муж на беременную жену, которую тошнит пятый раз за день, а сделать ничего нельзя, потому что для беременности это нормально. Сэму не нравится такой взгляд, потому что ни фига с ним не нормально. Хотя сделать все равно ничего нельзя, это да. Он переворачивается на бок и вытирает потный лоб о свисающий край покрывала. Потом выгребает из-под тумбочки обертку от шоколадки, огрызок красного карандаша и составляет азбуку: Р-Религия (о, тут уж все представления покатились к черту на рога. Дин не верил в бога и ангелов, Сэм ежедневно молился и как-то раз уверовал было окончательно, но все оказалось не тем, чем казалось. Глотком из предложенной братом фляжки он признал свое поражение. Правда, через пару лет выяснилось, что ангелы существуют-таки. И что они порядочные засранцы. Теперь, когда братья побывали везде и увидели всё, можно было расставить приоритеты: в Аду страшно, Рай можно превратить в Ад щелчком пальцев, демоны - лгут, ангелы - предают (или мягче сказать, заблуждаются?), ну а Бог... Бог покинул здание. Вот такая религия); С-Соль (если собрать в одном месте всю соль, которую Винчестеры рассыпали по полу, порогам и подоконникам и зарядили в ружья, получится огромная-преогромная гора. "Хочу на Мертвое море, - задумчиво говорит Дин, сидя на горячем капоте и пиная сумку-холодильник. - Залезу туда по шею, и ни один призрак, ни один демон ко мне не подберется!" "Придется лететь самолетом", - возражает Сэм. "А и полечу, - Дин откидывается назад, натягивая выцветшую футболку на открывшуюся полоску незагорелого живота. - Я заблюю тебе джинсы, и это будет моим утешением". Сэм громко выражает свое отвращение и тянется за пивом); Т-Темнота (все дети знают, что не нужно бояться темноты. Кроме десятилетнего Сэма Винчестера. Дети думают: "Я открою шкаф, посвечу фонариком, и там ничего не будет". Сэм думает: "Я открою шкаф, посвечу фонариком, и свет выгонит чудовище наружу. И тогда я нашпигую его серебром". Сейчас Сэму двадцать восемь лет, и он стоит перед открытым шкафом с пистолетом в руке. Дин спрашивает что-то про бешеные джинсы, и Сэм тоже спрашивает - у себя - сможет ли он однажды поверить в темноту, которая ничем не угрожает ); У-Убийство (раньше Сэм с трудом убивал: только отъявленную нечисть, да и то хорошенько перед этим подумав. Из-за этого они не раз ссорились с Дином. Вспомнить хотя бы Гордона. Дин тогда отпилил вампиру голову, и Сэм с ужасом смотрел в мелко-мелко забрызганное кровью, неподвижное от брошенного вызова лицо. Потом Сэм чуть ли не голыми руками оторвал голову Гордону. Дин только присвистнул с уважением и зажал окровавленной ладонью разодранную шею. Был шок, было недоверие, были ссоры. Потом они много убивали, очень много. И не только нечисть. Теперь Сэм стреляет не дрогнув и на поражение. Открывая Библию, он пробегает взглядом десять заповедей и чуть хмурится: строчка "Не убий" его озадачивает); Ф-Фантастика (фантастика - это то, чего не существует. Нет, не в смысле, что несуществующее входит в область фантастики.  _Самой_  фантастики не существует. Все - реально. Они видели вампиров и оборотней, призраков и джиннов, рэйфов и ведьм, ангелов и демонов, фей и драконов. Дин по привычке сомневается насчет снежного человека и пришельцев, но на всякий пожарный не горит желанием ехать в горы. Как и лететь на Марс).   Дверь открывается, и в номер вваливается Дин. Пьяный в стельку. Но там, где у нормальных людей инстинкт самосохранения, у Дина, похоже, инстинкт сЭмосохранения, и он, путаясь в словах и ногах, торопится к брату: "С-сэмми... Т-ты как т-там? Н-нормально?" Сэм смиренно ожидает, что Дин с размаху свалится на него, но тот чудом вписывается в кровать, переваливается на бок и говорит почти трезво: "Прости. Я бы помог, но я, кажется, надрался..." Сэм сует и исписанную обертку в карман и с кряхтением соскребает себя с пола: с Дина нужно хотя бы стащить ботинки.    

*****  

Они сидят в засаде, спрятавшись за пыльными портьерами в большой мрачной комнате большого мрачного дома. Сидят третий час, а призрака всё нет. "Надоело, - хрипло сообщает Дин и откидывает портьеру стволом обреза, подымая тучу мелкой серой пыли. - Мне надо отлить". Он спускается по скрипучей лестнице, а Сэм принимается ходить по комнате, разминая затекшие ноги и от нечего делать разглядывая обстановку. Взгляд его привлекает черная печатная машинка, в которой все еще торчит листок. Сэм с любопытством жмет пару кнопок - почти как на клавиатуре, только громче и туже - потом увлекается, переносит машинку на дубовый письменный стол и составляет азбуку: Х-Хиромантия (в одном захолустном городке к ним так долго пристает цыганка, что Дин протягивает ей ладонь и несколько центов. Цыганка предрекает Дину дальнюю дорогу (ага-ага!), красавицу-девушку (сколько их было и сколько будет, красивых и не очень), а потом резко замирает, роняет монеты в пыль и шаркает прочь. Наверное, она взглянула на линию жизни. "Я знаю, чем можно заработать, - нервно смеется Дин, бережливо подбирая центы. - Повешу на шею табличку "Свожу с ума харуманов", заработаю кучу бабла..." "Кого-кого с ума сводишь? - сдерживая смех, переспрашивает Сэм. - Ты, случаем, с Саруманом никого не перепутал?" Дин отмахивается и дуется всю дорогу, но в ближайшей библиотеке тайком тянет с полки словарь, то ли орфографический, то ли толковый); Ц-Цель (Сэм честно не знает, куда заведет их охотничья тропа. В умных книжках пишут про цели близкие и цели в перспективе. У них на повестке дня обнаглевшая ведьма, а в перспективе...кто знает, может, другая ведьма, еще наглее. Если рассуждать логически, их цель, как охотников, истребить всю опасную нечисть. Их цель, если рассуждать логически, недостижима. Вот поэтому Дин, которому чужды книжки по психологии, инстинктивно ищет в охотничьей рутине маленькие радости: холодное пиво, острая еда, быстрая езда, флирт на десять минут, знакомство на одну ночь, драка в баре. Кто-то может сказать, что Дин - легкомысленный прожигатель жизни. Сэм бы сказал, что Дин пытается не сойти с ума); Ч-Челка (Сэм носил ее, когда был высоким тощим мальчишкой, когда Дин в сто раз чаще хохмил и подмигивал, а Желтоглазый был средоточием мирового зла. С тех пор они повзрослели. Безотказное оружие - щенячий взгляд из-под челки - можно компенсировать сжатыми челюстями и напряженными мышцами. Или завлекательной улыбкой - смотря по ситуации. Сэм до сих пор практикует этот взгляд иногда, но не слишком часто: с теперешними габаритами щеночек из него аховый. А еще Сэму не понравилось, как выглядел с упавшей на глаза челкой Сэм-помнящий-Ад - глаза из-под волос поблескивали особенно тускло, загнанно и безнадежно. И вообще, можно вернуть прежнюю стрижку, но разве это поможет вернуть прошлое? ); Ш-Шутка (после смертельных шуток Фокусника-Габриэля они не устраивают войнушек из розыгрышей, потому что страшно: вдруг подавится всунутой в рот ложкой, вдруг съедет на встречную от выкрученного на всю громкость радио, вдруг отравится токсичным клеем... Холодным августовским утром Сэм подкладывает Дину под подушку до жути натуралистичную крысу, а сам громко топает и готовится ловить брата, если тот вдруг вздумает подскочить на полтора метра и треснуться об нависшие над кроватью оленьи рога. Дин, едва продрав глаза, тянется за ножом и, наткнувшись рукой на мягкое, недоуменно вытаскивает на свет божий черное чудище с длинным омерзительно-розовым хвостом. Сэм напрягается, но Дин никуда не прыгает - вместо него на рогах повисает крыса. Дин взвизгивает неожиданно высоко, как школьница, а потом вперемежку ржет и матерится. Сэм тоже хохочет. И никто не умер); Щ-Щука (ради разнообразия они останавливаются не в мотеле, а в бревенчатом коттедже на лесной опушке. Коттедж оформлен в русском народном стиле, и Сэм, попробовав простокваши и блинов с икрой и поддавшись влиянию момента, переводит электронным переводчиком одну русскую сказку. Перевод выходит откровенно паршивенький, но Сэм понимает, что речь идет о щуке, исполняющей желания. Он захлопывает крышку ноутбука и идет к Дину, который сидит на крыльце и сосредоточенно водит босой ступней по короткой колючей траве. "Представь, что ты попал в сказку, сидишь у колодца, захотел попить водички, закинул туда ведро и вытащил щуку, - говорит ему Сэм. - А она сказала, что может исполнить любое твое желание. Что бы ты загадал?" Дин откидывается на локти на широкую верхнюю ступеньку и, прищурившись, смотрит на брата: "Во-первых, где я тебе возьму колодец? Во-вторых, если я захочу пить, то лучше пойду и возьму колы в автомате, чем хлебать из ведра, как лошадь. В-третьих, щуки не разговаривают..." "Это сказка", - безнадежно перебивает Сэм. "А в четвертых, - безжалостно продолжает Дин, - я ей влеплю серебряную пулю между глаз. Просто так желания никто не исполняет, Сэмми. Ты же помнишь тот фонтан в Вашингтоне". Сэм хочет возразить, что его брат - долбаный реалист, но внезапно чувствует настойчивое желание посетить туалет: кажется, простокваша и икра не поладили в его желудке. Так что Сэм поспешно ретируется и не видит, как "долбаный реалист" принимается гадать на ромашке).   От стука клавиш шумит в ушах, и Сэм вздрагивает, когда в комнату врывается разъяренный Дин: "Сэм, я успел прищучить призрака и перевернуть в процессе вверх дном весь первый этаж, а ты ничего не заметил?! Что это за хрень?" Сэм успевает выдернуть листок и спрятать его в карман, прежде чем печатная машинка летит в окно. Сэм готов к взбучке (да, виноват, и надо же было действительно так увлечься!), но тут лицо Дина становится отстраненно-задумчивым. "А ведь до сортира я так и не добрался, - сообщает он и сует Сэму в руки обрез. - Жаль, что призрак не появился здесь и не надрал твою рассеянную задницу. Подумай над своим поведением, Сэмми". Он спускается по скрипучей лестнице, а Сэм стоит, как дурак, морда в пыли, в каждой руке по обрезу, и жалеет печатную машинку.    

******  

В Калифорнии их настигает жуткий ливень. Стекла заливает так, что вести машину невозможно, и Дин паркует Импалу у обочины, опускает сиденье и принимается сонно фантазировать: "А прикинь, нас сейчас смоет оползнем и унесет в... Или подхватит ураганом и унесет в..." "Куда тебя несет, Дороти?" - смеется Сэм, наблюдая за бегом капель по стеклу. Дин отвечает невнятным мычанием и, засыпая, бормочет: "Домой". Ливень шпарит еще часа полтора. Дин спит, как младенец, а Сэм достает из бардачка облепленный пылью стикер и составляет азбуку: Э-Эхо (они никогда не доберутся до Большого Каньона. Это такая же недостижимая цель, как перебить всю нечисть. Наверное, подсознательно они туда и не стремятся, потому что, прочесав Штаты с запада на восток и обратно, можно было как-нибудь туда свернуть. Сэм бы рассматривал разноцветные стены ущелья и причудливые утесы, может, пытался бы поведать что-нибудь из истории или географии Каньона, а Дин бы отмахивался и во всю глотку орал непристойности, наслаждаясь великолепным эхом и до смерти смущая пожилых туристов. Но они никогда не доберутся до Гранд-Каньона, и Сэм долго ищет в Интернете эффект многократного эха); Ю-Юдоль (небось, не каждый даже такое слово знает, но Сэм умный. Короче, это значит, что их жизнь то самое зачеркнутое Д-Дерьмо, только поэтичным слогом. Он представляет, как хлопает брата по плечу и сочувственно говорит: "Жизнь наша - юдоль мук и печали". "Не ругайся, Сэм, - скажет тогда Дин. - Кто в тебя вселился? Чокнутая поэтесса?" А Сэм ответит, что это был эвфемизм, и заработает еще один взгляд из серии "Мой брат - сумасшедший профессор"); Я...   Дождь кончается, Дин ворочается, и Сэм банально дописывает: "Я-Я" и прячет стикер в карман куртки. Серая мгла отлепляется от стекол, и становится видно, что Импалу не смыло и не унесло - ни домой, ни куда-нибудь еще, зато вымыло так, что любая автомойка обзавидуется. Дин прыгает по размокшему грунту, разминая ноги после сна и довольно поглаживает сверкающий черный капот: "Вот повезло! Въедем в следующий город чистенькие и красивые, да, да, малышка?" Дин сюсюкает со своей машиной, но все равно выглядит немного разочарованным.    

*******  

В Колорадо Дин, вызвавшись сходить в прачечную, перетряхивает их шмотки, выворачивая карманы, и находит поочередно мятые салфетку, клочок бумаги с номером, закладку, обертку от шоколадки, покрытый неровными отпечатанными строчками лист и уже не липкий стикер. Он садится на покрывало и разглаживает их на колене, а Сэм лежит на соседней кровати, но может только прохрипеть: "Это мое придурок, отдай!", а всё ядовитая паукообразная тварь, что б ее, от укуса которой Сэма неслабо парализовало часа на три, и отходить он начал только-только. "Это что-то из детства? - с умным видом спрашивает Дин. - Нет, Сэмми, правда, азбука? Ты хотел букварь, а приходилось учиться читать по журналам для автомобилистов?" Сэм скрипит зубами. Он не помнит, по чем учился читать. Может, и по журналам. "Юдоль? - брат старательно шевелит губами. - Это еще что за хрень?" Сэму остается только закатывать глаза и сжимать-разжимать кулаки, пытаясь заставить тело побыстрее вернуться к нормальной жизни. "Фигня, - резюмирует Дин, укладывая Сэмову азбуку на тумбочке аккуратной стопкой. - Д-Дин - правильно, остальное - фигня". Он еще раз тасует бумажки, как крупье колоду карт, и на его лицо наползает обиженное выражение: "Чувак, а где "И-Импала"?"  

КОНЕЦ


End file.
